


of common colds and sniper insurance

by somethingtodowithowls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex makes a few appearances because i needed someone to interrupt them and she has a key, F/F, Kara flies through some buildings and gets hurt, Kara hates colds, Lena has FeelingsTM, Smut, SuperCorp, did i mention breaking of things, mildly, there's breaking of things, there's sleep floating, very requited feelings, wall related smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtodowithowls/pseuds/somethingtodowithowls
Summary: “It's nothing?!” Kara replied, almost offended that she was being let off the hook, “first thing you told me was not to fly through any other buildings and I quite literally flew through yours!”ora tiny solar flare followed by Kara breaking stuff and Lena being Totally Okay with it





	of common colds and sniper insurance

 

The repeating beep of the line wasn't surprising to Lena, not at all. She was expecting her call to go the voicemail when she made it but still, each ring felt like a stab closer and closer to Lena's heart.

 

“I think you know she's not gonna answer that,” Alex said from the glass door of the DEO room where they had placed some of Lena's equipment a few weeks back. Lena looked up at her as she put down the phone, Kara's smiling face looking up at her as the call disconnected.

 

“Can't help old habits,” Lena justifies as she sits down on the table, completely disregarding the fact that all the walls are glass and anyone who walks by can see her just sitting on an office table wiggling her feet like an infant. “Maybe one day she'll pick up, and then it won't be her who I'm watching getting slammed into a building on TV,”

 

Alex let out a breathless chuckle before taking a few more steps inside and offering Lena one of the cups in her hands. It was warm and it made Lena's stomach do a flip of gratitude.

 

“And here we thought you had no idea,” Alex remarked with an attempt at humor but it fell flat. She cleared her throat before taking a sip of her own cup and sitting on the counter in front of Lena. “She's been wanting to tell you for a while, you know?”

 

At that, Lena looked up from the rim of the cup. _That_ she didn't know. At the risk of sounding incredibly selfish and self-absorbed, she asked the only thing she could think of asking.

 

“Why hasn't she?”

 

“Few reasons,” Alex started and Lena could feel with regret how her eyes had started watering again. She'd been tearing up all afternoon, since the moment she saw Kara, or well, Supergirl, being brought in completely unconscious and burnt all over, and as they rolled her by the hall a pair of glasses fell from the torn pieces of her ragged suit practically at Lena's feet.

 

“Let me guess, starts with an L and ends on uthor,” Lena provided with an eye roll, soothing the knot on her throat with another sip of coffee.

 

“Actually, that was **my** first concern,” Alex replied honestly, her eyes finding Lena's with a soft smile, “not hers, though. She was a tad more concerned about you not wanting to be her friend because she's a super, or even putting you in harms way by telling you who she is,”

 

Lena sipped her coffee to avoid having to reply, whatever Kara was hiding from her was not really important now that she might not make it through the hour.

 

“The DEO isn't very lenient about secret identities either, she had to try and keep the secret, no matter how bad she is at lying,”

 

At this, Lena laughed and Alex smiled back. Kara was really bad at keeping secrets. A wave of nostalgia came over Lena all of a sudden and she felt her face fall.

 

“Please tell me she will be okay,” Lena begged in a small voice, so soft that at first she thought Alex hadn't heard her.

 

“She'll be okay,” Alex parroted back. “I mean it, she just needs time to recover. You'll be able to yell at her for being reckless in no time,”

 

Alex knowing smile made Lena roll her eyes. “I don't yell,” was all she said before she put the cup back to her lips in order to hide a smile of her own.

 

“Give it a few weeks, she’s very reckless,” Alex said as she jumped off the counter and motioned Lena to follow her with a quick nod. “Come on.”

 

After a few turns they reached the infirmary where a section by the end of the room had been secured and closed off with a curtain.

 

“We think she’ll wake up soon,” Alex explained as she pulled the curtain open and Lena almost gasped at the sight of Kara laying there, looking more dead than alive. “You can keep her company if you want, I won't say a word,”

 

Lena turned to her and for a second felt that her own secret was out in the open as well.

 

“Thank you,”

 

“Don't mention it,” Alex replied patting her shoulder softly, “she’ll love seeing you first thing,”

 

Alex was gone before Lena could ask why she thought that was true, leaving her alone with Kara's deep breaths and the faint sound of the machines in the room.

 

Before she gave herself time to regret it, Lena approached Kara's side and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“You better wake up soon, I have other commitments, you know?”

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up 34 hours later. 34 hours in which Lena tried to sleep on every surface in the room, finally settling on not sleeping, as per usual, and trying to get some work done instead. It was 11pm and Lena was in the middle of replying to an email when a cough made her look up from her laptop.

 

“Oh my goodness,” Lena found herself uttering as she jumped off the chair towards Kara.

 

“Hey,” Kara tried, coughing a few times before trying to sit up.

 

“You shouldn't be moving too much, Kara, you’re hurt.” Lena ordered more than suggested, her hands coming to rest gently on Kara's shoulders to keep her down.

 

Kara coughed again and Lena rushed to the side to grab a glass of water, offering it to her.

 

Kara nodded and her eyes opened big and blue, making Lena's heart skip a beat as she slowly helped her up and guided the glass towards her. Kara's hands covered her own over the glass as she took two sips and looked up at her.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh fine,” Kara dismissed with a scoff, immediately followed by a cough and a whine, one of her hands flying to her side, “except my side hurts like crazy,”

 

Lena had to suppress a laugh, Kara sounded drunk and a bit out of orbit. “That must have been the three buildings you flew through,” she tried for serious, but Kara's face was too endearing and her heart was doing flips all over her ribcage.

 

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Kara acquiesced, but then her eyes flew open in shock and she turned to Lena, looking at her as if she had grown another head. “Wait, you know? About me? You- _know_?”

 

Lena nodded and Kara paused. For the first time since she’s known her, Lena couldn’t read her.

 

“You dropped these,” Lena let out then, trying to find a way to breach the subject. She reached for the glasses on the bedside table and handed them to Kara.

 

“Oh,” Kara paused, grabbing the glasses and looking back up to Lena, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. “Thanks,”

 

“I’ve known for a while, actually, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready,” Lena finally explained, “I’m sorry if you weren’t yet, but I-”

 

“No, no,” Kara interrupted with a hand reaching for Lena’s own and giving it a squeeze, “I was- I am, I wanted you to know,” she continued, “I chickened out of telling you a few times.”

 

Kara’s expression was soft, she looked like she was waiting for a hit, like she was mentally preparing for disaster.

 

“I’m not mad,” Lena informed, and the rate at which Kara blinked her eyes in surprise was almost superhuman.

 

“You sure? Because you totally could be, I’d get it,”

 

Lena wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Tell her how in love she was with her and carefully explain that she could never be mad for something Kara did to protect her. But since she knew she couldn’t she just readjusted herself on the bed into a lying position next to Kara and softly whispered, “I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

As the morning light started filling the room, Lena came to her senses, she hadn’t managed to fully fall asleep in the past few hours but that didn’t stop her from cuddling with Kara for as long as possible. She avoided opening her eyes, though, just so she could indulge on the hold Kara had on her for a little longer. She had her head tucked into Kara’s neck and one of her legs over Kara’s own, but the most delicious thing was both of Kara’s arms tightly wrapped around her. After a few minutes of pure bliss, Lena heard the infirmary door opening, followed by-

 

“Oh, hey! Good morning, looks like third day’s the charm-”

 

“Shh Alex, Lena’s asleep,” Kara whispered angrily and Lena was forced to stir awake with a groan.

 

“No she isn’t anymore,” She complained, untangling herself from Kara and sitting up.

 

“Sorry to interrupt whatever this is,” Alex continued in slight annoyance, “but I have to check if you’re okay, Kara,”

 

“Sure,” Kara smiled. Lena went to stand from the bed when she felt Kara’s hand holding hers firmly. Lena didn’t need superpowers to hear her mumble “stay.”

 

“I’ll come back,” Lena replied in turn. She hopped off the bed, realizing that her shoes were still on and turned to Kara, she didn’t want to leave her but if the clock on the wall in front of her was correct, she was very late for a meeting, not to mention she hadn’t gone by the office in two whole days, which could have made her employees think she was dead, “Soon, I promise,”

 

Kara nodded then and let go of her hand with a final squeeze before Lena turned to Alex.

 

“Thanks,” she genuinely said, “Let me know if I can help with anything?”

 

“No problem,” Alex nodded as well, “go, I’ll text you,”

 

* * *

 

She managed to get through 3 meetings, a conference call and a metric ton of paperwork before her phone buzzed on the desk.

 

**Alex Danvers**      **4:23PM**

_Turns out there is something you can help with_

 

Less than three hours later Lena found herself holding a warm greasy bag of food and making her way up the staircase of Kara’s building. There was something to be said about Lena’s inability to refuse anything related to Kara. As Alex had explained, solar flares came with humanity and humanity came with colds and Kara was unable and unwilling to handle a common cold like a grown up.

 

Lena used Alex’s key when she got to the door, trying to avoid disturbing a possibly sleeping Kara, only to find her red in the face, struggling to open a jar while wearing pajamas with little kittens on them.

 

“What is it, Supergirl? You left your powers in your other suit?” Lena sassed, closing the door behind her carefully.

 

“I was making a PB&J but I can’t open the jelly so I guess I’ll just starve to death,” Kara whined, “I hate being sick,”

 

The red nose and the oversized pajamas made her look entirely too adorable and Lena’s heart was immediately compromised. Knowing about Kara’s secret and being here with her for the first time since the truth was out she felt like she was hiding something and it wasn’t very fair. But how do you tell your best friend that whenever she laughs all you can think about is kissing her? Lena didn’t think she was ready for that, and that thought was making her uneasy.

 

“I brought you some soup,” Lena tried, “your sister said this one's your favorite,”

 

Kara's eyes lit up at the sight of the greasy paper bag that Lena was holding with the utmost care.

 

“You’re honestly the most amazing woman on Earth and at least 11 other planets,” Kara squealed as she reached for the bag, kissed Lena's cheek and then bolted towards the couch, wasting no time to start unpacking it.

 

“If you say so,” Lena acquiesced with a laugh as she closed the front door behind her and dropped her purse and shoes somewhere in the living room before sitting on the couch next to Kara. “Make sure to remember how amazing I am when I’m force-feeding you medicine in about an hour,”

 

Kara’s eyes went cartoonishly wide for a second until she blinked them back to normal. “Anyway, I’m so glad you're here,” Kara continued, followed by 3 spoonfuls of soup. Lena should've guessed that her appetite was unaffected by the solar flare. “I’ve been watching TV all day and I think my brain is partially rotten by now,”

 

“Daytime TV will do that to you,” Lena smiled as Kara devoured about half the container with glee.

 

“So,” Kara piped up in between spoonfuls, “how was work?”

 

“Lots of paperwork,” Lena started, but the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was forcing her towards honesty, “I think I couldn’t properly focus today after last night,”

 

Kara stopped mid-chew and some color rose to her cheeks. If Lena hadn’t been way too concerned about the turn this conversation could take, she would have enjoyed how pretty Kara looked when she was taken by surprise.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m guessing that’s on me,” and after a quick nod from Lena, “you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, I-” Lena stopped, realizing that she was lying, “actually, I do? I have so many questions,”

 

Of all the things she was expecting, the smile that took over Kara’s face was not one of them. It was light and fearless and Lena’s uneasy feeling just fluttered away. She asked all about Krypton and Kara’s family, she asked about her powers, how they worked and how they changed. Kara finished her soup and they ordered some pizza, and long after it was gone they had sundaes from Kara’s freezer. It was past midnight and they were still talking, sitting face to face on the couch and having a cup of Kara’s sleepytime tea until finally, Lena asked about herself, because she couldn’t help it.

 

“It blows my mind that you decided to be my friend,” Lena mulled over, “I mean, it was crazy enough that Kara Danvers believed in me, but Supergirl? I’m-”

 

“-a Luthor, yes, you’ve mentioned,” Kara lightly interrupted, fixing Lena with a sincere look before she continued, “contrary to what you think, being your friend is amazing,”

 

“It is?”

 

“It is! You’re crazy smart, and so funny,” Kara defended, “you provide the best movie commentary ever- oh, you like good music, unlike Alex, which is great. You always check if I got home safe, too,”

 

“In hindsight, that particular trait seems a bit stupid now that I know who I was checking in on,” Lena mumbled, thinking back to all the times she thought that Kara had made it home a tad too fast at the beginning of their friendship.

 

Kara smiled even brighter, and to Lena’s surprise, she carried on.

 

“It’s adorable,” she acquiesced and put away her empty cup of tea with a yawn before she kneeled on the cushion and reached towards Lena. “You are adorable,”

 

Lena froze, Kara came at her for a full-body hug, pinning her down on the couch and sticking her face into Lena’s neck. It took her a moment to realize that maybe, just maybe, this was all thanks to the cold medicine. Then, the loopiness of the past few minutes started to make sense.

 

“Wow, that sleepytime tea really kicks you, huh?” Lena joked but her hands still found Kara’s back and held her tightly when she chuckled against Lena’s skin.

 

“Not yet, I’m not done complimenting you,” Kara groaned and Lena had to chuckle to avoid giving away how affected she was by the position they were in, and Kara’s words, and Kara’s breath against her skin, and literally everything about this situation. “You are nice, and good, so good. You’re easy to love, really. And you’re not hard to look at, either,”

 

“Ookay,” Lena felt herself gear into action, sitting up and pulling a very sleepy Kara up with her. Knowing what she knew, Lena was glad that Kara didn’t have her powers, because there was no way she wouldn’t have heard whatever her heart just did at Kara’s words. “Bedtime, maybe?”

 

“Only if you stay with me,” Kara grumbled, her sleepy hands tightly holding the material of Lena’s shirt.

 

A yawn made Lena realize that she was exhausted, not that she’d refuse the chance to spend the night with Kara if she weren’t, but it felt like a good excuse.

 

“Okay,”

 

They walked to the bedroom and tumbled over the bed gracelessly. Lena didn’t even consider changing out of her clothes, because as soon as they fell on the bed, Kara pulled the covers around them and snuggled up to her, returning her head to the spot on Lena’s neck and doing something that was going to haunt Lena for the rest of her life. After nosing along the length of it, Kara had stopped and placed the sweetest kiss on Lena’s neck.

 

Lena was sure that it was pure instinct what drove her to put her arms around Kara in that moment and tightly pull her against her. The level of comfort she was feeling was unlike anything she’d felt before. Sleep didn’t feel elusive at all and Lena had no clue how to break it to her therapist that the cure for insomnia was Kara Danvers and a common cold.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up when a single ray of sunlight directly hit her on the face, something that never happened in her bedroom since her curtains were designed to avoid it. Why? Because she didn't like the early morning sunlight. Except now, for some reason, she was actually not hating it.

 

Slowly, she decided to get her bearings. Her pillow didn't feel like a pillow and her legs were tangled in a weird position. She blinked a bit and suddenly noticed that her cheek was completely smushed against skin, Kara's collarbone to be precise. Okay. So they cuddled, rather closely even, that was bound to happen. Lena found her hands and pushed them down in order to lift herself off Kara when she realized the bed wasn't under them. Her heart kick-started as she looked around and realized they were floating, rather high over Kara's bed, Lena's entire body laying on Kara's.

 

“Holy f-” Lena reacted, the startle waking Kara up as well and sending them crashing down against the mattress with a dull noise, followed by the distinct sound of wood cracking and a rather dramatic shift of the mattress to one side. Lena blinked through the shock. A sharp pain on the left side of her face informed her that the landing had been as rough as it sounded. The bed was broken, no doubt about that, but she couldn’t assess the damage until she lifted herself off of Kara, an order that her body was refusing to follow.

 

“Hey, were we-” Kara barely reacted as Lena finally managed to push herself up and rubbed her jaw right where it hurt.

 

“Floating? Yes,” she responded, slightly affronted at not having been informed that sleep floating was a thing that could happen.

 

“Are you hurt?” Kara quickly caught up, her own hand reaching up to Lena's face and cupping over the spot Lena was rubbing before. Lena's heart jumped to her throat at the softness of the touch.

 

“Just bumped your shoulder a bit I think,” Lena explained, “but it looks like your powers are back, right?” She tried to deflect, but Kara’s palm was preventing her from exiting this situation with ease. That’s when she made the irreparable mistake of making eye contact with Kara for the first time since the night before. Her heart doubled its tempo and judging from the way Kara’s features softened, Lena knew she’d heard it. All of Lena’s brain cells were rioting, half of them insisting that there was no way her feelings for Kara were reciprocated and the other half shrieking because Kara’s other hand had just landed on her waist and who does that without _intentions_?

 

“Looks like it,” Kara conceded, her hand still holding Lena's face over hers. Lena didn't dare move from her spot, holding herself over Kara with two hands and the rest of their bodies just flush together. Kara was looking at her in a daze, her lips quirking into a soft smile and her eyes wide open, fixed on Lena's face. If she dared, Lena would have compared that look with awe. And Lena could only guess that her own expression was mirroring Kara's. This for sure a huge leap from last night’s _‘you’re not hard to look at’_ line.

 

“Thought you'd be happy,” Lena prodded, getting a bit nervous about the situation they were getting themselves into. Kara's face was so close, and she looked determined, fearless, like she could do anything. And Lena believed it.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am,” Kara smiled, emphasizing the touch on Lena's waist as she said it, almost pulling her closer but not really pulling. Lena felt herself blush and blinked slowly, practically giving herself into whatever might happen next, craving Kara entirely. It felt like that inevitable moment right before doing what you swore you never would. It felt like one of those moments that seem eternal and then boom, what happens next makes them look insignificant in proportion.

 

Kara's own eyes closed as she pushed forward and Lena followed, feeling their foreheads touch, then their noses, and just when she felt the faintest tickle of a touch on her lower lip-

 

“Hey, Kara, do you mind if I use your shower? I didn't realize it was this late and I gotta- oh, OH- I'm turning around!” Alex's voice boomed through the apartment as the door slammed open and Lena's body froze, eyes open and staring at Kara's face, who gracelessly dropped her head back into the pillows with a sigh.

 

“Alex!” Kara groaned, and Lena finally snapped out of her daze enough to roll off Kara and sit up to see Alex in a tank top and leggings looking straight out the window like she was suddenly very interested in the National City skyline.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I'm not looking,” Alex excused herself again.

 

“You can look! There's nothing to see!” Kara groaned louder, sitting up on her bed and looking at Lena with an apologetic smile.

 

“Your bed is broken, Kara, I’ve seen enough!” Alex shouted at the window, refusing to look towards them.

 

“Lena spent the night, I startled and broke the bed and almost broke her jaw with my shoulder, nothing else happened and you're being a pain in the ass,” Kara summarized and Lena held back a laugh. Alex turned around.

 

“You got your powers back?” Alex asked, making her way fully into the bedroom with a smile.

 

“Yes,” Kara replied simply.

 

“Cool, we're headed to the DEO after I shower,” Alex ordered, pointing a finger at Kara and then gesturing to the door. “Hi Lena, sorry about the shouting, I thought you guys were naked,” she added as an afterthought as she sprinted towards the bathroom.

 

The door closed with a slam and Kara looked back at Lena with a mortified smile.

 

“Her timing has always been awful,” Kara complained and Lena gave her a sympathetic nod. Her voice still trapped somewhere in the knot in her throat. “You can stay, if you want, I'm sure I won't be long,”

 

“Oh, no, not necessary,” Lena forced out as she turned and slipped off the bed, carefully avoiding to linger in case it broke any further. She then turned to look for her bag and shoes, suddenly thankful that she fell asleep with her jeans on. “I have to head into the office today, a few meetings that can't be pushed off any longer,”

 

“Oh,” Kara deflated, “right, yeah, I've been keeping you from your job for enough time now,”

 

Lena finished slipping her heels back on her feet before giving Kara one last look. She was blushing, her hair all tousled from sleep and she was fighting a frown. Complete with a tilted mattress and bed sheets tangled all around her, she looked exactly like the product of one of Lena’s deepest fantasies.

 

“Don't be silly, it was my pleasure,” she ensured, fetching her bag from a nearby chair before turning to fix her hair on her reflection in the clock on Kara's bedroom wall, “but you are fully recovered and I do have a job to do,”

 

Kara smiled at her, not wide, but just enough. “Thank you,” she said, and the frown disappeared. Lena tried her hardest to be unaffected by the look but miserably failed. She only barely caught herself before she attempted to reach for Kara and kiss her goodbye.

 

“Just don't go flying through any buildings again, please,” Lena joked instead as she made her way out the apartment.

 

Once out the door she texted her driver and took a seat on the stairs as she waited. Her heart was beating like crazy and she could still feel the brush of Kara's palm on her cheek, the soft contact of the tip of her nose as they leaned in. She hadn't imagined it, five more seconds and Alex would've walked in on them fully kissing. Lena had to blame her blush on the morning sun when her driver picked her up a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

The first chunk of the morning at L-Corp was completely and absolutely unproductive, as all Lena could think about was the faint possibility of her best friend wanting her, if so even for the slimmest of seconds.

 

It's not like Lena didn't think she was attractive, she was aware of it. But Kara was Kara. She was soft and kind and full of light and jokes, she was incredibly complex and Lena never thought that her gigantic crush would ever be reciprocated. If she was being honest, falling for Kara was easy, somewhat accidental even, one day she woke up and realized that she was in love and every day since she'd been trying to fall out of it, but today it felt like she didn't necessarily have to.

 

The voices of the people in the room started to echo back into her consciousness and Lena realized she'd been drifting off. They were still on engineering budgets and some sort of argument had started between the head of medical devices and someone from the innovation department. She was about to intervene when a loud crash made everyone duck for cover. Glass flew everywhere and Lena barely regained her senses to realize that something had crashed through the window and into the conference room table. Something, or rather two somethings, one of which was wearing a distinctive red and blue suit.

 

Lena assessed her surroundings quickly and noticed that no one seemed hurt, but only mildly shaken up. The blur of red and blue zoomed across the room and tackled the other blob against a nearby wall and Lena rose to her feet and motioned for people to the side of the room.

 

With a final slam to the other intruder, Kara looked up and seemingly realized where she was. She dropped the unconscious looking alien back on the floor and stood straighter.

 

“Sorry, everyone,” Kara announced in her trademark Supergirl voice, “could you all please evacuate this area, that'd be great, thanks,”

 

The order hovered in the air of the conference room for a solid 30 seconds before Lena turned to the group. “We’ll resume later. Go on.”

 

People walked past Lena and out the room swiftly after and Lena just took a second to look at Kara, all recovered and poking an unconscious alien with the tip of her red boot. Her heart started beating faster than when she thought the window breaking was a sniper trying to kill her.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kara asked as soon as the last person left the room. Taking two steps towards Lena and softly reaching for her cheek with her hand, inspecting for cuts as it seemed.

 

“You didn’t need to blast through the window, darling, I could've just given you a key,” Lena joked and Kara met her eyes, her face relaxing a bit at the humor.

 

“It looked like a boring meeting, I thought you could use the distraction,” her nonchalant shrug made her look incredibly attractive and Lena had to remind herself that she shouldn’t be flirting with her best friend who she almost kissed a few hours before. No matter how soft her touch on Lena’s face was.

 

She smiled back “my 2 o'clock is way more boring, maybe you can spice that one up as well?”

 

That earned her a chuckle before a loud siren started going off somewhere on the street. Kara, however, remained brushing her thumb on the skin of Lena’s cheek softly. She couldn’t lie, Lena felt a tiny flare of pride when it took Kara a few seconds to realize that she was Supergirl and the siren required her immediate attention.

 

Kara put her hand to her ear and her face changed back to business. “Got him, on my way,” she replied into her comms, before she slowly retracted her other hand as if touching Lena was magnetic.

 

“Sorry,” she whispered then, grabbing the alien on the floor with both hands and throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes with a grunt that Lena shouldn’t have found as attractive as she just did, “duty calls, but I owe you a proper apology for-” a pause, “all of this,” she finished gesturing vaguely at the destroyed room.

 

In a flash, she had taken off through the broken crystal and Lena failed at refocusing on work for the next few hours.

 

* * *

 

Lena found herself staring idly at her phone that night, her thumb hovering over Kara’s contact while she thought of opening lines.

 

_“So, you still want to kiss me because I’d be up for that,”_ Too bold?

_“Hey Kara, any plans tonight? It was Jess’ birthday and I have leftover cake,”_ Too bribey?

_“Hi, I can’t reach the top shelf, could you just come over and-”_

 

The knock on her balcony door was unexpected, but seeing Kara's face behind the glass gave Lena some sort of rush. After the rollercoaster of a day they had, the thrill of waking up floating over Kara's bed and having her so close to her, the mid morning refresher of Supergirl quite literally crashing into her meeting, Lena was glad this encounter felt a bit less frantic than the previous ones.

 

“So you **can** knock,” Lena joked as she pushed the balcony door open and allowed Kara to walk in.

 

“I'm so sorry about your window, I swear the DEO pays for these accidents,” Kara rambled on, pulling off her cape and casually tossing it over a chair before turning to Lena again, “and your table, I didn't have enough time to stop, I didn't even realize I was flying so close to L-Corp-”

 

“Kara,” Lena interrupted with a smile, catching up to where Kara was in her living room, “it's fine, it's nothing,”

 

“It's nothing?!” Kara replied, almost offended that she was being let off the hook, “first thing you told me was not to fly through any other buildings and I quite literally flew through yours!”

 

Lena couldn’t help a chuckle and it seemed to throw Kara off for a moment.

 

“Do you want me to be mad?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards Kara who visibly stopped, possibly to assess if that was indeed what she wanted.

 

“A little?” Kara guessed playfully, “it'd be easier for me to apologise, I mean.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Lena played along, a smile creeping to her lips at the sheer confusion on Kara's features, “I'm mad.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Kara reflexively responded and Lena made a playfully pensive face, to which Kara finally responded with a smile. “I really am, though,” she repeated taking one last step forward and placing her hands on Lena's crossed arms.

 

“If you put it that way, I guess I'll have to forgive you,” Lena acquiesced, postponing the dramatic uncrossing of her arms now that Kara's hands were so gently placed on them.

 

“I was going to bring you lunch earlier,” Kara explained, “so we could talk, but then I thought that I literally just destroyed your office so maybe I should give you some Supergirl-free time,”

 

Lena almost sighed at the gentleness of her tone, “talk about?” she fished.

 

“This morning,” Kara provided, as if it was an obvious response, the faintest of blushes covering her cheeks.

 

“The window thing? Really, Kara, the sniper insurance will cover it,” Lena scoffed, wanting the whole incident to be done and dealt with as easy as possible, if only so they could move on and talk about whatever had been going on with them today.

 

“No no, I meant earlier,” Kara corrected and suddenly Lena realized she was talking about the **other** thing that happened that morning, “when Alex- wait, you have a sniper insurance? How often do snipers shoot at your windows?”

 

“Often,” Lena answered truthfully, her stomach suddenly doing a flip at the realization that Kara wanted to talk about them almost kissing, and then another when she realized she had no idea what she wanted to say to her. Telling Kara that she understood her lapse of judgement due to the possibly euphoric feeling of getting her powers back seemed a tad dismissive but declaring her undying and unrequited love for her best friend seemed unnecessarily pathetic and she hadn't thought of some sort of middle ground, a safe gray option, not yet at least.

 

“Okay, we'll get back to that,” Kara conceded with a nod. “But I wanted to talk about this morning because I feel like I caught you off guard,”

 

Lena barely had the chance to shake off her daze before Kara barreled on.

 

“It's just, I have great hearing so I just- I read cues a bit differently, I guess? And I'm not always right. And this morning I heard your heart beating so fast and I thought for a second that we wanted the same thing so I guess I got excited and I just _assumed_ \- anyway I should've made sure before but I was happy and you're _you_ and I jumped the gun. But I won't- anymore, I promise. I just don't want to make you feel more uncomfortable than you already are with the whole super thing. It’s just- your heart was all _thump_ _thump_ _thump_ you know? So I assumed, and I know it's no excuse because I literally had just dropped you off the ceiling so it makes sense but then-”

 

Lena's insides started fluttering when she realized what Kara was saying.

 

“I wanted to kiss you this morning,” Lena finally interrupted. Cutting Kara off so roughly that she had to blink twice before she got her voice back. Lena herself had to blink a few times before she realized what had just come out of her mouth.

 

“You did?” Kara asked. Lena nodded. “But you left so fast,” the disbelief in her tone made Lena uncross her arms finally.

 

“I did have to go to the office,” Lena explained.

 

“Oh,” came Kara’s disappointed sigh.

 

“And your sister was five feet away from us,”

 

“Ah, gotcha,” Kara noted, as if she were filing the new piece of information for future use. With a smile, Kara took a step towards her, now fully crowding her space. Lena welcomed the intrusion by leaning towards her slightly, hoping that it was enough of a sign for her to take the lead again. “I sure hope she doesn’t have a key for your door, too,”

 

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Kara reached up with her hand and repeated the action from that morning, cupping her jaw with her palm softly and following the movement by a very gentle tug forward. This time, it was enough.

 

Their lips touched right after, parting almost immediately on contact. Kara drew her in fast, before Lena noticed, Kara's other hand was on her hip and her tongue was against her own. Lena's hands were clinging to the front of the suit, pulling closer at something that couldn't physically be closer to her, but she couldn't explain the logic behind the need she felt when Kara was touching her.

 

A few aimless steps later, Lena found herself being pressed against what seemed like a wall. The nature of the surface was unimportant, because the feeling that shot through her at the light pressure was enough to fuel her fantasies for years to come.

 

Kara was kissing her in a way that Lena never imagined she’d be kissed, it was soft but needy and for the first time Lena allowed herself to contemplate the possibility of Kara wanting her as much as she did. Kara's lips were soft and Lena's mind was going wild just thinking of them kissing every inch of her skin. And, okay. Maybe she was getting slightly carried away. With an enormous amount of willpower, Lena tilted her head back to break the kiss for a second. As soon as the back of her head hit the wall, Kara's lips collided with the skin of her jaw and kissed there. And again. It was such a contrast from the night before, when Kara's lips had pushed against her neck tenderly before she fell asleep. This time, the kiss was a question, asking for permission that Lena was almost begging to give.

 

Lena slipped her hands over Kara's shoulders as she stretched her neck further, softly pressing Kara's head from the back, guiding her to keep doing as she was. The small act of consent seemed to fuel her to drop the hand on Lena's jaw to join her other at her hips, and even more as both palms slowly slid lower. Before she realized where they were going, Lena was being lifted off the ground by the back of her legs and pushed against the wall harder. The desperate sound that she had to hold back as she wrapped her legs around Kara was her first indication that whatever they were doing, they were going pretty fast.

 

Kara returned to her neck with just enough vigor to ensure leaving a mark and Lena felt the noise leave her throat before she could even think of holding back. A soft moan that cut through the silence of the room and was followed by Kara fully stopping and then her forehead hitting the wall over Lena's shoulder with a dull thud.

 

“Sorry,” Kara whispered and then cleared her throat as she lifted her head just enough to make eye contact, “got a bit carried away,”

 

Lena took one look at her and every word that she knew and could have used in that moment just vanished from her head. Kara looked absolutely wrecked, lips pink and bright, eyes wide and pupils dilated in the dim light of the room, stray hairs all over the place. She looked exactly how Lena felt.

 

“Guess I should go before I break something else today, right?” She half-joked and one of her hands moved from Lena’s ass just slightly. As a reaction, Lena’s legs tightened around her and Kara smiled, regaining her hold on her and staying put.

 

“Don’t go,” Lena whimpered. And she almost regretted how lame it sounded until Kara leaned forward again and kissed her softly. It was only a press of lips and entirely too innocent for the position they were currently in.

 

“I want to take you on a date,” Kara stated very simply, not even bothering to move too far from her lips. Those words were enough to render Lena speechless again and she seemed to notice because she took a deep breath, moved a fraction of an inch back and spoke again. “I’ve wanted to date you for months now, but I told myself I wouldn’t try until I told you who I really am. And turns out I’m a bit of a coward. I was scared of you hating me for being Supergirl but I was even more terrified of telling you how I felt and losing my best friend,”

 

Lena felt her heart swell at the honesty tenderness and she almost forgot that seconds ago she was being ravaged against a wall in a definitely not tender way. In lieu of a response, because her brain was possibly still processing that this was happening, Lena closed the scarce distance between them with a kiss.

 

And another. And another, a tad slower than the first. Lena had to admit she was impressed. Not that she doubted Kara’s appeal at all, because she didn’t, but she hadn’t imagined the extent to which Kara could unravel her with a couple of kisses and a very vague and innocent voicing of her intentions. At this rhythm, kissing Kara felt more natural than breathing, and pulling away left her drowsy and anxious to return, entirely parched.

 

“I was scared, too,” Lena confessed, not at all surprised by the shiver in her voice. She took her hand and used it to cup Kara’s jaw, almost expecting her to disappear in thin air right as she touched her. But she didn’t. “I’ve known for a while. About Supergirl, not your feelings, I had no idea about the feelings, if I had known-”

 

Kara giggled and looked down for a beat, coming back to face Lena with a faint blush.

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Lena finally acknowledged. She drew soft patterns on the back of Kara’s neck with the tips of her fingers, just to have something to do while she spoke. “Don’t go,” she repeated, softer even, “I don’t think I’m done kissing you yet.”

 

Lena firmly believed then that the universe was doing its best to make up for a lifetime of suffering in that moment, because Kara bit her lip at the words and she looked so attractive that Lena felt herself physically salivate. Kara closed her eyes and let her head drop back with a dramatic whine, as if she were fighting a very though war against her own brain.

 

“Don’t say that, because I’ll stay to kiss you all night, I’m weak,” Kara whined and Lena struggled to find the words to assure Kara that she wanted her to stay, and kiss her and possibly do so many other things to her all night.

 

“Why don’t you? Stay, I mean.” She finally asked. Straight to the point. Kara repositioned her hands to grab a better hold of Lena against the wall and she was reminded of their position, of how delicious Kara felt against her even through the layers of pj pants and underwear that Lena was wearing.

 

“I wouldn’t wish to presume,” Kara started, but her hands were telling a different tale, their hold on Lena’s thighs and ass was way more seductive than it was functional. “We haven’t even been on a date yet,”

 

“You’re kidding,” Lena responded with a smirk and Kara just shook her head, “you’re pinning me against a wall, Kara, for all I care you could take me right here and I’d be nothing other than grateful,”

 

“Lena, oh my god,” Kara breathed out, a deep red blush taking over her entire face and Lena felt like the luckiest person on earth right then. However, her smile was wiped clean off her face when Kara’s hips pushed against her with purpose once, twice, three times, starting a grind that was very much intentional and had Lena gasping at the sudden fulfillment of her cravings.

 

“Fuck,” was all she could utter in response, letting her head hang back in time to welcome the feeling of Kara’s lips on the side of her neck. It was thrilling, to have Kara moving against her, feeling the flex of her biceps as Lena gripped her arms in an effort to remain sane.

 

It wasn’t long before Lena’s breathing was ragged and the sounds spilled out of her mouth with no filter whatsoever. She was trying to hold out, to make this last for as long as she could, but Kara seemingly had other plans. After a particularly devastating grind, Lena felt the unmistakable pressure of teeth followed by sharp suction on her neck. Knowing that Kara was unapologetically marking her almost made her finish on the spot.

 

“And here I thought you’d be the shy type,” Lena dared to tease, not even hiding that she’d been thinking about Kara in this particular context. Kara didn’t even hesitate to take one hand off Lena’s ass and swiftly slide it down the front of Lena’s pajamas.

 

“I think you underestimate the effect you have on me,” she shot back, her voice low and shaky but her fingers deft and quick, sliding into Lena without delay.

 

They both groaned at the feeling. Lena shut her eyes as tight as her hands were gripping at Kara’s arms. Watching Kara watch her while she succumbed to pleasure was doing nothing to delay her impending orgasm and she felt the need to hold onto this moment. To the way Kara didn’t seem to be able to stop using her mouth, if she wasn’t kissing Lena’s neck she was biting her lip or, the far more devastating one yet, sucking on Lena’s earlobe, letting her hear each ragged breath she took and every tiny moan she made in what felt like high definition.

 

“You drive me crazy, Lena,” Kara groaned into her ear, and Lena wasn’t expecting it. She wasn’t expecting to ever hear Kara’s voice, all sweet and happy, turned into pure want. She wasn’t expecting to hear her name being moaned like that while two fingers were being buried inside of her at an unrelenting almost superhuman rhythm. After another soft moan of her name, Lena fell apart with Kara’s name on her lips, her body pulsating between the wall and Kara’s supersuit-clad body.

 

She only came back to consciousness when Kara lifted her up just enough to pull her hand out of Lena’s pants, opening her eyes to find Kara licking her fingers clean just like Lena saw her do that time she ate a donut too enthusiastically and it exploded on her hand. Kara quickly redirected her attention to Lena when she saw her return to responsiveness.

 

“Was that too rough? Because I-”

 

Lena interrupted her with a kiss, one that undoubtedly tasted like herself. Kara hummed against her lips, her free hand returning to hold Lena’s thigh firmly.

 

“It was perfect,” Lena mumbled against her lips, still reeling from her orgasm and clinging to Kara’s torso like it was the only thing grounding her to reality. Kara smiled bashfully and proceeded to peel Lena off the wall. Lena just tilted forward and redirected her attention to Kara’s neck, somehow trying to convey her intention of reciprocity as soon as her body came back from whatever plane of existence it had gone to during her climax.

 

Her lips were nipping and kissing the skin of Kara’s jaw when, instead of the familiar dip of her mattress, Lena felt a cold hard surface under her ass. She looked up in confusion to find herself sitting on her kitchen counter and Kara pulling away from her softly.

 

“You know where my bedroom is, Kara,” Lena pointed out with a dash of humor. Kara only smiled as she took some steps back and headed towards the fridge.

 

“I lifted a flaming bus right off the highway and set it down on top of a building to save 50 people like less than three hours ago,” She stated casually as she opened the fridge door and rummaged around, “if you want me to live through tonight I need sustenance,”

 

“Oh, right,” Lena acquiesced slowly, her brain still catching up to the implication and sending a thrill through her spine in expectation of the rest of the night. She tried not to be distracted by the short skirt and tights that were currently the only part of Kara that wasn’t inside her fridge. “There’s pasta salad somewhere in there and-”

 

The sight of Kara pulling away from her fridge holding a piece of cake, half of which was already in her mouth, cut Lena off in the middle of her sentence. Her expression must have been completely transparent because Kara hurried to swallow and immediately started defending her food choices.

 

“Don’t give me that look, everything else you had was green,” Kara mumbled almost offended, “we need to get you some real food,”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and Kara just pushed the fridge door shut and walked back to the counter, standing in the V of Lena’s legs and munching on another supernaturally huge bite of cake.

 

“You can’t just have cake for dinner,” Lena pointed out, trying not to be fazed by the smear of frosting on Kara’s chin and thoroughly failing.

 

“Watch me,” Kara defied simply, shoving the remainder of cake into her mouth and doing her best impression of a hamster. Lena instinctively reached out and pulled Kara to her as she smiled.

 

Kara chewed with mild effort and swallowed before licking her lips with obvious enjoyment and Lena couldn’t resist. She dipped her head just enough to place her lips right over the speck of frosting on Kara’s chin and darted her tongue across the spot in an effort to clean it up.

 

A jolt of satisfaction ran through Lena’s spine when she heard Kara’s rough intake of air in reaction to it, so she did it again right next to the previous spot even though there was absolutely no frosting there. A loud crack made Lena pull away to find Kara’s hand holding a chunk off the counter that used to be right next to where Lena was sitting. Kara blushed and shut her eyes tightly, as if that would turn back time and prevent the hottest display of brute force that Lena had ever witnessed from happening.

 

“You had some frosting-” Lena cut herself off, one of her hands reaching for Kara’s and taking the chunk of marble from her slowly. She brought it in front of her to examine and proceeded to raise a single eyebrow at Kara when she opened her eyes back up. “Color me impressed, Supergirl, now I have a thing for destruction of property,”

 

“Oh gosh,” Kara muttered, breathing out and reaching to take the piece of marble from Lena’s hand and set it down next to them, still blushing as red as a stop sign. “I don’t normally break things this often, I’m so sorry, I can fix it-”

 

Lena responded by hooking her ankles behind Kara’s legs and bringing her arms behind Kara’s neck to bring her closer and steal a kiss that turned into the pressing of both their smiles.

 

“Okay, you’re not mad, gotcha,” Kara stated the obvious and lifted Lena off the counter easily. “I think maybe you cut me too much slack,”

 

“Just the right amount, darling,” Lena objected, pressing their foreheads together while Kara walked them out of the kitchen. “Let’s see if I can make you break my bed too, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ignore all of this thanks


End file.
